Week of the Gargantuan
by Sandbitter
Summary: An unmentioned friend of Ron harry and hermoines.
1. Chapter 1

hi my name is Eranthe Aphrodite Whitemoon, I am a seventh year student at hogwarts. I am part fairy and I have golden wings with diamonds. I have long dark blue hair and yellow eyes that will pierce you. I am friends with harry hermoine and ron. I wasnt mentioned in the CANON for some reason.

HERE IS MY STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

"Snape yelled at me today," he said depressingly, I could see tears in his eyes. He then began to bury his head in the table and cry harder. I rubbed the small of his back with my fingers and the semi long manicured nails glued to the ends of them.

"Aw, there there hun, it's not that bad!"

He looked up at me with red eyes. "Hes so so so mean to me for me no reason. IM SICK OF IT!" He screamed with a bloodcurdling rough gravel in his voice. Everybody in the great hall stared at us in surprise and laughter I just ignored them along with harry.

poor harry, snape was always taking the piss out of him, constantly mocking him. I remember once snape told harry that his mammy was a "dirty whore". Uh, im not too sure snape was saying that when he was mentally and sexually chasing after the beloved Lilly. Loser.

I backed away in fear, and Harry ran up to his room crying. I smiled. Now that Harry was gone I could look at _him! _he was letting some catty quips at our bodies now the cheeky ponce. Who is him you ask?

why, it is Draco Malfoy! I have a **huge** crush on the stud! I try not to look at or hit on Draco when Harry is around. Harry really likes me, and he tries to start up a brawl with Malfoy every time he catches me hitting on Draco. It is quite adore-able actually! Ah, fools in love...

Sure, Harry's cute and protective and all, but Draco is something else. Draco is...


	3. Chapter 3

Wanna know what I hate? The way everybody focuses on fucking killer whales, dolphins and narwhals, but nobody gives a shit about fucking porpoises! The only reason people dont give a shit about porpoises is becuse they are rarely put in captivity becuase they are hard to train, domesticate and keep in captivity. Everybody is a selfish asshole who gets all of their marine life knowledge from fucking seaworld and shark week on discovery channel.

Okay, do some research on porpoises and you will fucking love them, I PROMISE YOU THAT!

Reasons you will love them:

1.) They are freaking adorable!

2.) They are heck of a lot nicer than dolphins, (dolphins are assholes).

3.) They get stepped on all over by everybody and treated like shit, but they still keep their smiling faces.

Wanna know what? You should actually sit your lazy ass down and do more research about other fascinating cetaceans and marine life.

Everybody knows about bottlenosed dolphins but here are just a few other amazing dolphins:

1.) Hourglass dolphin

2.) Pacific whitesided Dolphin

3.) Amazon River dolphin

4.) Yangtze River dolphins (which are pretty much extinct unfortunately)

5.) Irrawady dolphins

Oh and do research on porpoises becuase they are AWESOME! They're freaking adorable and it makes me sad that nobody really seems to care about them. thank you and good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**SEXY!**

I wouldn't mind jumping that knights bones. Now he was a dragon I wasn't scared of, (yummy). Mmmmmmm...

the only issue is that he's a bit of a PLAYA! I rememeber hermoine warning me about him.

I remember that very day...

"Who do you like?"

"DRACO!"

"Ew, oh my god girl! Stay away from that hornybird!"

"WHAT?"

"HES A PLAYER THATS WHY!"

Earlier dracpo had broken hermoines hart. she is still in love with him though, and shell do anything to stop us from being together! Draco was a bit of a dickhead, but he was different around me, he was another person when I was around. I loved it, it made me feel special.

OH WELL! I'll show her! Fucking bitch.

I was walking down the hallway. I saw Harry sitting against a wall, crying. Again.

"Whats wrong?" I asked the chosen one.

"My parents are dead!" He cried out.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I yelled back in agony.

"Oh my god harry, you're still crying about your stupid parents? They died when you were a baby, you never even knew them. Shut up, be a man and get over it already!" Hermoine ordered him as she clacked down the hallway. god what was wrong with hermoine? She was always telling harry to "stop crying and man up". Doesn't she relaize how much he has been through?

hermoine was just a smart ass!

"SHUT UP YOU INSENSITIVE BITCH!" I screamed at her. Harry took a hold of my hand, smiling. I looked back at him with my bright yellow eyes.

"don't worry pet, she's just jealous of you," he assured me with open eyes. I nodded my head. I began to tear up harder. Why are girls ALWAYS like this with me? Hermoine was a cutie too!

suddenly we saws very strange sight. DUMBLEDORE WAS FLOATING ON THE WALL HANGING UPSIDE DOWN AND WALKING ON THE CEILING.

dumbledore was pretty weird in general but this was a new level of weirdness for the silly little old man. Normally we caught him meditating and saying "ohhhhhmmmm". That was weird enough. He says being out headmaster is stressful so he's always trying these weird new stress relievers and meditations. O and he was gay. We always caught him sneaking strange men around the school.

"What the shit dumbledore?"harry asked.

dumbledore looked very happy and relaxed and he responded "Why I am merely floating! Is there nothing being wrong with this act pupils?"

"huh?" I screamed.

"it's a new method of meditation!" He proclaimed.

Me and harry then got very scared and ran off to our dormitories. He kissed me on the cheek before I went inside. I floated going back into my bedroom, but not in the way fumbledore was! Shit! Was I starting to like harry? BUT I STILL LOVE DRACO MALFOY! OH NO!

When I went back to my room, I took a bubble bath and I put on a satin Chanel nightdress. I brushed my teeth with Crest toothpaste and the sonic electronic toothbrush and went to bed.

i was in a train going out of hogwarts. I was finally doing my life dream. Well my number one life dream was getting with hermoine, but my second was this. I was so ready, so so so ready! Off I gooooo!


	5. Chapter 5

I arrived at the airport with my wand in hand. I boarded on the plane that said "TO AUSTRALIA".

I went up to the ticket table.

"whats your name?" A peculiar little brown man asked. He sported a solemn look on his face, as though his mother was an obese, loose woman. And I hardly blame him for being sad about that!

"Ronald Wesaly"

he handed me my ticket after some typing on his PC and he handed me a ticket.

"Hey, thank you and I sincerely hope your mothers new diet works out and she tightens up!" I replied. With that he looked at me angrily and climbed over the table in a jealous rage.

Thank goodness the tar-brushed man didn't exercise his cardio very much! I outran him before security got the man. Onwards I went set on australia.

i wanted to go scuba diving in the Great Barrier Reef, wrestle an crocodile, and go hiking in the outback as though I am steve Irwin.

i decided that I would do this all without a wand. I left the wand on the plane. Hermoine was gonna be all over me once I tell her!

i thought about her smiling roseycheeked face as i walked through the airport in australia. Hermoine was so fit! All my mates went on and on about eranthe, I was the only male inside of hog warts that did not have a fancy for the diamondwinged fairy.

I banged my head into a pole but i did not care as I was on cloud nine Thinking about who was in my opinion the sexiest shaggable sexy lovely in school. NOT ERANTHE EW!

Before I knew it, I bumped into a woman who was blonde. She looked very different from hermoine. She had a round face and long multi-toned blonde hair. She had large eyes and a little baby face. Very cute.

she had a squeaky little voice and a very sexy american accent. I licked my lips the moment I heard her utter am word.

"Hey!" She said all Californianly. I sniffle at hearing the slight twang in her accent. She was untexan, unannoying, unrepublican, and that put my cock up into the air. Yum.

"why hello!" I replied britishly, covering my crotch up with my suitcase.

"whats your name?" she asks.

" the names is weasely. Ron Weasle. And you?" I say smoothly, briefly imagining that I was James Bond.

she laughed, "my name is Amelia."

"Why arent you australian dear?" I ask her politely and sweetly.

"because I'm from america!" she responded. She seemed slightly perplexed at the innocent question.

"okay, well I'm british." I say back.

she walked away without warning."SEE YOU AROUND!" I yelled, hoping that the woman was merely playing hard to get. She didn't look like hermoine, but she had to her personality that I love ever so dearly to my heart.

then again hermoine was not so great. Very bossy woman. eranthe was sweet and...NO NO NO NO SHUT UP RON. Harry likes her, there is no way a elegant fairy would be interested in you. WHY, she loves the chosen one!

didnt be stopping me from doing the fantasies. Nobody can read my mind.

I went into my room with my scuba diving gear. I slept to get ready to go to the Great Barrier Reef.

i touch myself.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I went scuba diving in the Australian Great Barrier Reef.

"Watch out mate, we got some box jellies over here!" the local boat driver informed me.

I just ignored him. I'm a bloody wizard bloody hell! No box jellyfish is gonna fucking attack me!

I got naked on the boat, there were about 20 other people on it staring at me. I put on my wetsuit, goggles and diving gear. i prepared myself to jump in.

"NO NO NO NO NO MATE!" The tour guide screamed. I ignored him and jumped in anyways.

it was amazing seeing all the little fishes! I explored and explored taking a bunch of Pics. After a while though, my suit was chaffing my bloody arse!

"Shit" I said outloud in my head. I decided to free my buttox from this contraption. I opened the back of my suit and exposed my bare behind.

i swam all the way to the top of the ocean and skimmed around. I felt a slight sting on my butt but it wasn't that bad so I ignored it. Then I started shaking and my lungs closed up.

Me and harry were now making out with bloody Ronald gone. We explored each other's mouths with our toungues and fingers. We were getting lost in each other. he slipped off the sleeve of my pink dress and my bra. He revealed mynplump, round, irresistible breasts. He got a erection.

his lips tasted like strawberry. it reminded me to ron back when we were together. he out his hands down my panties and I moaned with an orgasm.

"oh DONT StOP HARRY DONT yOU DARE FUCKING STOP HARRY!" I ordered the MAN.

i then touched his nether region and he liked. Then he touched mine. then he put his cock into my forbidden area and we engaged in coitus.

"oh oh oh" we sang together like horny angels. we had an orgasm and then slept together.

I've now been with 3 men in my life. I am 17.

soon we heard the door open and harry potters girlfriend Cho Chang was standing right there all angry. Before harry could break up with her she ran off crying and frustratingly yelping and yelling and screaming.

"shit" he said.

AN: I'm 17 like ERANTHE and I've also had sex with 2 guys and IT DOESNT MAKE U A SLUT OKAY?! I'm planning on getting with another but he aint replying to my texts fucker dick cunt. Boys need to stop doing this shit. C.S: YOU'D BETTA TEXT ME BACK OR I WILL MENTION YOU IN THIS STORY AND YOU WILL BE A BAD GUY WHO GETS KILLED! Wanna get some den text me u fucker! If you want some of this you gotta at least talk to me!


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly we heard noises. "OH NO NOT RON" we heard hermoine moan loudly. We stepped out of the room.

"what happened?" I asked dumbledore.

"Ron had died in Australia. a box jellyfish stung his button and killed him." He said sadly.

"NOOOOOO!" Harry screamed and he began to sob. He fell into the floor in tears. Neville slipped on Harry's tears And banged his head. Neville didn't like Ron (nobody really did) but he cried along with harry as he cried.

ron was gone!

Cho Chang went up to harry and kicked him in the balls then she kicked my taco!

"what was that all about?" I asked all creped out.

"harry, how dare you cheat on me with ERANTHE!" She screamed.

"please stop, his friend just died!," I pleaded. She did not listen!

then ginny came weasly up and started to attack us angrily. Harry potter had been secretly dating the two of them without either of them knowing. I knew about it, the sex i had with harry was on accident.

she kicked me and called me a slut. then her and cho got in a bitch fight. Hair blood and fingernails were everywhere.

I decided to back away and go off away with Draco.

i slobbed on his knob in the broom closet and performed fellatio on Him. He gave me cunninglus and he was amazing becuSe he had been with so many girls before.

i got an even better orgasm than I had gotten with harry.

we then snuck into hagrids shack when he was not in it and began to have sex in the giant's bed.

i had just done two different guys in one day. I had now done 4 guys in my lifetime. I was going to be 18 in a month and a half.

me and Draco went to my dorms. i grabbed my Louis Vuitton tivoli purse. I put on red mac lipstick and Dior nude foundation. I put on nars orgasm blush and I out on fake bake bronzer. I put st tropez fake tan all over my body. I put on urban decay eyeliner in smog, urban decay eye primer and amber lights eyeshadow from mac. I curled my lashes and put on diorshow mascara. I put on benefit powder. I used too faced candlelight all over my face. I put on a blue alice and olivia sweater and black juicy couture cami underneath it. I put on a pearl necklace made from real pearls. I put on white true religion jeans and a pair of Chanel boots that harry had got me a few days ago as a "thank u" and early birthday present.

I went out with Draco and I went to see snape with him. I wanted to talk to him about the way he treated harry. Then we went in and Draco fainted into my long slender arms.

Hermoine and Snape were having sex on the teachers table!

"I knew you were a teachers pet!" Draco screamed at her.

"Oh she's petting the teacher alright," I remarked.

"Fuck you," she snarled.

"Oh like you just did with Snape?" I sassed.

she put on her clothes huffily then spit on me as she went out. Draco was still unconscious so I dragged him out of snape.

AN: se? I'm not nearly as bad as ERANTHE and plus ERANTHE is COMFORTABLE with her sexuality unlike you Amy!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry chased hermoine down the great hall.

"HERMOINE WAIT! WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THAN YOU COPULATING SNAPE!" he yelped.

She pauses and said, "Ok, BUT YOU BITCHES CANT TELL ANYBODY!" shes very demanding.

"Good," Harry replied.

"Harry, now that Ron is gone who will fight him with us?" Hermoine asked harry scarenly.

"Fight who, draco?" I reply.

They look at me as if they think i am of low-inteligence. Then hermoine takes a breath in and says with her voice, "Eranthe, you are the one who must fight with us." She says victorously.

I gasped.."ME NO? NO NO NO NO NO!" I frantically exclaimed. NOOOOOOOO!

"You must," HArry tells me as he grips both of my shoulders, "It is the only way to defeat him!"

I ran away up to my room where i cried. I took off all of my makeup with Neutrogena oil-free makeup remover and clean and clear acne wash. I took a hot shower, deep conditioned my hair with Keratase deep conditioner, washed it out, and put in "it's a 10 leave in conditioner with keratin". I spent 30 minutes blow-drying my hair straight with a round brush. I straightened my hair with the SEDU flat iron. I then put on a juicy couture night dress with leopard print on it and black lace. I put on my ugg slippers and my Louis Vuitton bathrobe.

I missed ron. He was kind of cute in a total-loser kind of a way. He liked me for a while, but i guess after he realized I wasn't interested and probably never would be, he started to like Hermoine. Good, the dude needed to calm down his ego. I put my dark red-satin eye cover over my eyes and went to sleep.

The next day We were eating food in the great hall. "Who is this "him" your talkin about?" I asked harry and hermoine.

they put a finger to their mouths telling me to be quiet. they said whisperingly, "THE DARK LORD!"

i gasped.

i saw dumbledore being offered some steak and French fries. He ever so politely refused.

"No thank you," the trendy old man said, "I'm trying out a new detoxifying raw food diet. I need to cleanse out my system along with bikram yoga and and lots of sex. That reminds me, I need to tend to something." dumbledore got up and left.

we then walked through the halls aimlessly even though that was against the rules. Then we decided to visit Dumbledore in his office.

We were in for a shock when we opened the door...

RON WESALLY WAS ACTUALLY ALIVE AND HAVING ANAL SEX INTERCOURSE WITH DUMBLEDORE!

"OH MY GOD!" we all said in unison.

"Get out you fucking cunts!" Dumblefore ordered.

"RON HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Harry yelled at him.

"Avada Kedavra you witnesses!" Dumbledore incanted pointing his wand at us.

"AAAHHHHH!" We yelled and me harry and hermoine ran out in time to not die!

Ron then came running out to get us. "HARRY IM STILL ALIVE BECUASE DUBLEDOR DID A SPELL ON ME TO BE CURED! THEN WHEN WE GOT BACK HE SAID I OWED HIM!"

"yeah right you know you liked it" I scoffed.

Ron ran away crying and stuff.

"buh-bye losar!" I mocked to the stupid redhead. I ran off while he cried out for my love.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry looked scared, "I got a bad feeling about today," he informed me.

"Oh shut up," I snapped at him.

we went into the great hall and ate food. a horrible guy barged in on us eating in the great hall, he had no nose, beady snake eyes, pale skin (ew), and he was wearing a ugly black cloak that looked like something stella mccartney would make. He was so so scary that we couldn't digest our food afterwards.

he gracefully hopped to Harry like a bunny.

"Potter die you will. Killing you tomorrow I shall do!" He said.

"NOOOO VOLDEMORT SPARE ME!" He yelped to the dark lord.

"Sparing you I will not," then he wen away.

we all huddled up with dumbledore and I came up with a plan for all of us the defeat mr. Voldemort.

"Okay you kill him harry" I told him.

"ok" he said shyly.

we headed off to battle. I had a magic wand.

We fought and the death eaters ran away all frightened.

"HA HA TAKE THAT BITCHES!" I mocked to the remaining running Death Eater.

Harry came up to me. "Hey ERANTHE, do you know where Voldemort is? I kind of need to kill him."

"I don't know, Hermoine do you where voldemort is?" I asked her.

"I don't know, let's ask Dumbledore." She announced, and we went up to his office.

We opened the door and GASPED.

DUMBLEDORE...

WAS...

DUMBLEDORE WAS SODOMIZING VOLDEMORT WITH HIS SNAKE EW

EW

"Dumbledore, that wasn't part of the plan!" Harry told him.

"I know, I was just improvising!" dumbledore informed us.

"Saving me from Dumbledore I am begging of you!" Voldemort pleaded.

We decided to help him, we don't hate anybody THAT much.

"we must save him!" i yelled.

we then used a bunch of spells to free voldemort from dumbledores violating grasp. voldemort ran out of the office crying.

"YOU IDIOTIC IMBECILES! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" He yelled.

"You were raping him!"

"and he's evil! He deserved it!"

"NOBODY DESERVES THAT!" Hermoine screamed.

we ran out of the office and went to bed. I put on my Dior nightdress and took off my makeup with Lancôme makeup remover and went to bed without a bubble bath.

AN: have you guys done research on whales like I told you guys to? If you didn't, go back to ch 2, read the directions, AND FUCKING DO IT YOU BITCHSHITS!


	10. Chapter 10

I hate prom, it's dumb. Its a night just pressuring teenagers to go out and spend a lot of money and get dates.

Seriously it's overrated. my dress cost me $600 and my night SUCKED. Bullshit! IT WAS MY FUCKING SENIOR PROM AS WELL!

And no boys asked me. :( if you ever think your life sucks my life suck WAY MORE. I promise you this.

Omfg, and I hate fat girls who are all mean. It's like "no bitch your fat". Even though I prob shouldn't be saying this cause I'm always scared I'll get fat becuase I eat so much.

i look like shit today seriously but whatevs. At least I'm not fat.

i hate it when hot guys date ugly/plain/fat girls. Omfg how desperate do you get? I also hate when hot girls date ugly ass guys but not as much as I hate hot guys dating ugly ass girls. It's gross and annoying.

Anyways thank you very much for listening to my little rant, hope it didn't annoy you too much :)

now let's get back to the story! OMG what dumbledores dong is really weird and gross so I'm just warning you!

Anyways I sat in front of the tv watching spongebob with Ron. (Sn: your never too old for spongebob btw). We started to make out and i took my cream colored Juicy Couture cami off and he touched my boobs. Then I touched his forbidden area. Then I took my Seven for all mankind jeans off and my Victoria's Secret bra and thong. draco took off his shirt And pants and underwear.

we were naked, then he carried me to his bed. Then we made out more and he fingered me. Then he put his clock in my box and we did it for the second time. He thrust in and out. I panted and got an orgasm.

"OHOH RON OH BABY!" I yelped. Then I got an orgasm and he came in my vibrating womb.

then we put our clothes back on and I went to go see harry and heroine. That was boy #6.


	11. Chapter 11

i walked through and I Stopped in my tracks by this boy. He had brown hair, brown eyes and he was really sexy. I didn't recognize him so he must've been a new guy. He turned me on.

i went up to him and asked hey what is your name?

"my name is chris. Chris Steel." (Btw chris this is u and this is what you get for not texting me back after the date. im basing this story off our romance and YOUR GONNA BE THE BAD GUY AT THE END YOU FUCKER)

"hi Chris," I said, "I'm ERANTHE"

his eyes lit up. He definitely seemed interested. "ya I've heard about you!"

didnt surprise me. a lot of boys knew me and talked to me. I was a guys girl. Girls were jealous of how cool I was with boys.

anyways, I took him to my room and started making out with him. I gave him a blow job and he fingered me. we didn't go all the way. Then we exchanged numbers and he went upstairs to the boys dorm. My heart fluttered. Yummy!

We were both begininng to fall into love.

two nights later he snuck into my room at midnight. We kissed and made out. Then he tried to have sex with me. I had sex with him back. He succeeded in having sex with me. Then he left.

Later like 3 nights later, we went oN a date. Before my date I put on a red Armani dress, marc jacobs daisy perfume, and benefit Oxygen wow foundation. Then I used dermablend foundation as aconcealer, then I put on some light gold mac cream eyeshadow. then I put on some satin taupe mac eyeshadow in my crease and used plain white eyeshadow to highlight my brows.I used "better than sex" mascara by too faced. I put on some powder foundation by benefit and used too faced browfiller to fill in my well-shapen brows.

Chris showed up and told me I was cute. Cute? I hate being called cute! A PUPPY is cute, a TODDLER, a BABY DOLPHIN is cute, a PORPOISE is cute. and the term is so ambigious.

Does it mean Im hot or just "cute"? (like pretty but not striking) I HAVE NO IDEA!

He came and then We went to a restuarine and ate food. Later that night we danced. We danced together.

We danced underneath these light thingys on strings, with jazz music playing and then...

Chris...

got...

down...

on...

one...

knee...

and...

he...

said...

to me...

"Eranthe, will you marry me?"

he opened a little blue jewelry box (from tiffany's), and it revealed a wedding ring with a very large diamond in it. it was the tiffany soleste heart and it was 2.5 carats. it cost him about $60,000.

I said yes.

Soon i was to be Eranthe Steel! I just had to wait until I was 18 years old, I was 17 at the moment. I will be 18 in a month and a half, btw my birthday is June 1. These would be the longest month and a half of my life!

I woke up that morning, looked in the mirror and noticed that a bit of my mascara had trailed off underneath my eyes even though i had used makeup remover that night after my date with chris. I looked at the large tiffany diamond on the tiffany ring that he had gotten me, i went into the bathroom and then washed my face with clean and clear morning burst face wash. i removed some trailing black mascara with eye makeup towelettes by neutrogena. I put my hair up in a bun and took a shower. i straightened my naturally curly hair the night before so i didnt need to style it this morning. i tilted the shower head down so my hair wouldnt get wet. i used aveeno skin relief body wash cause i was getting dry skin. then i got out after shaving my armpits with a venus razor and skintimate womens shaving cream. i then put on st tropez fake tanner, (its the best!) then i dried myself off with air and a towel. then i put on a abercrombie cami and put over it a free-people flowy top. I also put on seven for all mankind jeans and jimmy choo flipflops.

I used urban decay foundation primer and mac foundation. i then used mac concealer. i use dsauve dry shampoo on my second day hair, and then i straightened my hair a bit with a hot air rotating brush by conair, and i used a sedu flat iron to give it volume. i then put on a beige cream shiny eyeshadow by benefit cosmetics as a base, i used the too faced natural-eye palette to do my makeup. i used heaven as a bone color. then i put silk teddy on my lid and in my tearduct. i used pushup in my outer eye corner, and i put cocoa puff in the crease. i put smog liquid eyeliner by urban decay on, and revlon photoready black pencil on my bottom waterline. i then curled my lashes. i got out a tissue and took out too face "better than sex" mascara. i wiped off the excess mascara on the tissue then put a coat of it on both of my eyelashes, starting with the right eye and ending with the left. then i dipped the mascara wand back into the tube, and wiped the excess mascara off like i had before, but this time i applied it starting with my left eye and then my right. i put on some hello flawless by benefit powder foundation, rubbing it on my face softly with the makeup sponge that comes with it. i then blended it in with a large powder brush. i put on stila cream blush, and then rubbed my fingers together real fast, and blended it in with my fingers. then i put nars orgasm blush on top of it, and i blended it all in with a large brush. then i put on mac bronzer and then i went out into the great hall.

Anyways in the grate hall, I announced the news at the lunch table in the Great Hall!

"Guys, I'm getting married in June!" Eranthe said.

Harry and ron was all ears, (they were assuming I was talking about them).

"To who?" Hermoine asked all surprised.

"That Chris guy I told you about!" I said.

"What? You've only been dating him for a week!" She exclaimed, relieved that Harry and Ron can FINALLY get over me already, (but mostly Ron).

"Um, listen, it's been ten days you judgemental bitch" I correct her. "And were in love."

"YOU HARDLY KNOW HIM!"

"WHATEVER IF U WERE A TRUE FRIEND YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND ME!"

Ron and Harry were crying and they both ran out of the table all sad and stuff. Then Hermoine left all mad and stuff. Then I was left all alone and stuff.

Chris came behind me so I went away with him, we held hands.

AN: Error Type 2?! FUCK YOU FANFICTION!


	12. Chapter 12

We were in the hallways all like kissing and stuff. Suddenly we heard a nasally voice yelling at us and a long pale hand of a male separated up.

"STOP IT YOU HORNY BITCHASSES!," snape snapped. He was just jelly cause we were getting some and not him.

we walked into our dorms. I put on a juicy couture summer dress that was a rich blue color. I curled my navy blue hair with a hot tools curling iron. i put on silver Tory burch flip flops, (OMG SO CUTE!). I put on mac studio fix foundation and mac light gold cream eyeshadow. I put a brown shimmery color in my crease. i put Lancôme brown eyeliner all around, and then I curled my lashes and put calvin Klein mascara on. I put on loreal cream blush and put smash box powder blush over it. I put on my benefit powder with a powder poof and brushed off the excess with a large powder brush. Then I put on a light mac bronzer as a finishing touch.

And then I went on a broom over to a high end mall. I stopped by hermoines window and had her come with me.

we went there and we went to a designer wedding boutique. I tried on a mermaid style vera wang dress. It was REALLY TIGHT!

"OMFG! YOU SHOULD SOOOOO GET IT!" Hermoine screamed at me in the small boutique excitedly. Everybody stared at us in the store once she yelled at me. I just mooned them when the store manager wasn't looking.

then... We went to Neiman Marcus! I bought a pair of Yves Saint Laurent silver shoes that TOTALLY went with my dress. Hermoine with her walmart clothes looked at me jealousy while we shopped. ugh she needs to grow up.

then we went back to hog warts. I went to see Chris again. Hermoine went off with Ron. I was SOOOOO excited for my wedding! we were gonna have the wedding in slane castle in Ireland, (where victoria and David beckham had their weddig), then we'd have the honeymoon in New York first where we would see lea miserable live on Broadway. While we were in NYC we would totally stay in the Waldorf Astoria! Then we would go to Hawaii in the four seasons resort. I could not wait! The big day was on May 28th 2014. We'd legally be married on June 1st, (the day I turned 18 omg) and it would be soooo romantic and fun (just like me, oh and Chris too BUT HES NOT REALLY).

i designed the invitations that nite and then approached dobby the next day.

"yo dobby!" I hollered at him.

the little brown man turned around. "Hola! Como estas!" He exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up dobby. Do this for me bitch." I handed him the designs.

I made him make the invitations for me. stupid house elf, dumbass can hardly speak English. he'll probably get it wrong, but ah well it's free ain't it?

Everything was gonna be PERFECT! Or so I thought, (AN: Chris it would be great, but YOUR GONa totally ruin it! Just like you did wif our relationship you DICKWADSHITHEAD! I hop this makes u think About wat uve done!)


	13. Chapter 13

I was in hog warts one day With Chris. We held hands and made out in the halls. We were so so so so SOOOOOOOO EXCITED for the big day. Draco looked at me and Chris sadly. I guess he still liked me poor thang.

Me and Chris went out 2 get some ice cream together that day. Agh, young true love 3 3 3


	14. Chapter 14

K so I interrupt this fanfic for an important pubic service announcement. I have A LOT of views on this fic and omg TONS of people from all around the internet are flocking to this story and many LOVE it. Soo I though I would use my fame to educate the lot of ye'.

ok so there's this really scary drug out there and it messes up ur face and you'll be selling your body 4 money if u used it. It's called...

METH! Don't do it!

k if ur preggo ur babby will be addicted to it when it's bored. It will totally ruin your life if you do it once so DONT DO IT YOU DUMBASSESBITCHSHITS!

dont do drugs, except for pot. Drugs are bad, m'kay?


	15. Chapter 15

"Dobby weasely, reports have it that you are in this country illegally. You must be deported at once!" Dumbledore told dobby in the great hall in front of everybody.

dobby cried and the swat team took him away and they shipped him off to Norway becuase thats where house elves lived. draco was really sad becuase he no longer has a servant. Oh well shit happens. U just gotta forgive ur enemies and MOVE ON!

we cheered as Dobby was dragged away. He was fucking annoying, hardly able to talk and all. Lil' stupid ass.

the next day I went to a restaurant with heroine.

"Okay so ERANTHE at first I totally didn't approve of u and chris but now I met him and he's real sweet nice guy," she told me, drinking her tea.

"I know" I reply.

"You have my blessing eranthe," she informed me, taking another sip of her tea.

"YEAH RIGHT YOU FUCKING CUNT LIKE I FUCKING CARE WAT U FUCKING THINK OF ME AND OF MY MARRIAGE!" I yelled all mad. Then I flew off on my wings.

"ERANTHE wait!" She said holding up a hand. I just ignored her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Everybody everybody! Voldemort is striking again! Because of this obama is coming to make a huge announcement! He shall teach us with his wise words!" Dumbledore announced to us while we were eating in the hall. We were astonished.

we went out and saw a plane landing. Why! It was...

air force 1!

Obama came out, everybody leaned in closer.

he got up on a podium and said, "Hello students of Hogwarts! At the moment, um, voldemort is out to get you guys. Tbh I'd get the secret service to help you guys out, but uhhh, everybody kinda wants to kill me at the moment becuase I am a black man. So you're on your own homies. Thank you and good day!"

he got in his jet and left. We all had tears in our eyes from his thoughtful words. So deep.

theb me and Chris started to make out and we had sexual inter course when nobody was watching TEE HEE.


	17. Chapter 17

Obama totally inspired to be out best dat day. we started to train with dumbledores army.

before I trained, i put on some stella mccartney athletic wear and some prada sneakers. i wore minimal makeup, just some urban decay naked cc cream, concealer, powder, maybelline baby lips, and some long lasting cream blush. when i went out, cho change complemented me, "you look awesome!"

i smiled and cockily said, "thanks bitch, i like your nike gear!"

she seemed baffled that i complimented her. she blushed and said thank you impartially. then we went to the training.

i picked up the moves real fast, faster than the other girls. hermoine on the other hand...

"Hermoine you dumb whore, you need ta aim better!" hagrid instructed her. she had tears in her eyes once he said this, big baby.

"great job eranthe!" harry complemented me. he then went up behind me and leaned against me, guiding my arrow.

"your almost there, a little to the left darling", he whispered to me.

I was doing great!


	18. Chapter 18

after a few days, dumbledore announced to us, "you guys are ready!"

i had not talked to chris in a while. I had texted him multiple times, but he kept ignoring me. It's drive me mental, becuase it would say "read" but he would not respond. he had been doing this for 2 weeks already. I cried every time I saw the "read" message, with no response.

i eventually got harry to ask what was up.

he texted Chris, "hey wats up with u and eranthe?"

i staredat Harry's phone with my heart pounding out of my chest. He replied to harry, "I don't know if I like her anymore."

harry then asked, "why?"

"I think not seeing her while she's training has caused me to grow apart from her."

"Harry, ask him if he wants to break up!" I screamed at him, about to go insane.

"NO ERANTHE, GIVE THE FUCK UP HE ALREADY HAS!"

i then stole Harry's cell and ran to the girls bathroom bawling uncontrollably. I texted, "so do u wanna break up with her or what?"

And chris did the worst thing a man can ever do to you...

HE DIDNT REPLY

i was gonna kill him. I kept texting and texting him, desperate for closure. I was bawling for 5 days straight. I was so lost, why would he do this to me? I knew he was done, but I needed him to properly tell me that were breaking up. I was going mental from da lack of closure. WHY DO MEN DO THIS? IF UR A MAN AND YOUV DONE THIS SHIT BEFORE, YOUR A DICK WHO NEVER DESERVED TO FIND LOVE.(AN: Chris, your a dick!)


	19. Chapter 19

I kept pestering and pestering the fucker. He didn't respond.

why was he doing this to me before our wedding? My life is over!


	20. Chapter 20

Omg I couldn't wait for my wedding (even though Chris was being a bitchass to me). I needed to make time go by faster. I want it to happen NOW. I think it is driving me mental. Why does time go by so slow when ur excited about something in the future? Ugh!

anyways, I've been trying to keep myself busy. I'm trying to coook new recipes and I'm gone get back into art. I want to use that time speeding watch thing heroine had, but she won't lemme use the bitch.


	21. Chapter 21

The big day was here! I flew to NY. Chris didn't talk to me the whole entire flight.

On June 1st I celebrated my 18th birthday. After my birthday breakfast, a makeup artist and stylist came in. I got in my dress And my hair and makeup were done.

I went to the church and went down the aisle to a frowning chris. Then I got up there. Just before he was supposed 2 say I do, his mask fell off. It was...Voldemort!

"oh no!" I says. And then Draco came out in front of me. He killed voldemort. Cold empty srooped down dead. And then I got marred to draco instead.

EPILOG: me and Draco have ben marred 4 2 years. Den we had a baba named scorpion. Heroine married Ron. Harry married Ginny. Every1 had kids.

THE END


End file.
